happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Universal Conspiracy
Universal Conspiracy ("Conspiración Universal") es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Sinopsis Shyney y Simon comienzan a notar que algo desequilibra el universo, como si faltara algo....O alguien, pronto descubren que un amigo suyo ha desaparecido y tratan de averiguar su paradero, aún más extraño nadie, salvo ellos dos, recuerda quien es, pero lo traerán de vuelta. ¿Quien es esa persona? Se trata del único y mismísimo Aaron. Trama Shyney y Simon se encuentran en una banca, viendo como los otros tríos divertirse, Giggles, Petunia y Bonnibel se encuentran en una fiesta de té, Mellow, Swallon y Toothy están construyendo un castillo de cajas, Russell y Disco Bear están mirando asombrados como Patty cuenta su historia de terror, Blasen, Sunshine y Chilly están caminando y riéndose quien sabe por que. Ahora vamos con Lemmy y Polo, pero sólo ellos dos, Simon y Shyney se plantean dudas de que alguien falta en ese trío, pero no logran recordar quien es. En el laboratorio de Simon ellos han tomado fotografías de Lemmy y Polo haciendo sus actividades, pero al ver que no les sale como querían, (Lemmy y Polo tropiezan durante una carrera de tres, son incapaces de terminar una tarta para tres, Shyney se da cuenta en una de las fotos que tiene algo raro, llama a Simon, es una fotografía de Lemmy y Polo en una cena de navidad y al lado de Polo parece haber una especie de sombra borrosa, Simon hace un examen a través de su computadora, Simon llama a Shyney, sorprendidos al descubrir a Aaron como el chico perdido, rápidamente comienzan a recobrar la memoria y recuerdan quien es Aaron, ahora que lo piensa, Shyney se da cuenta que no ha visto a Aaron desde hace tiempo. Shyney y Simon están furiosos y sorprendidos ante las respuestas de la gente al decir que no saben quien es Aaron, Maily intenta recordar, pero se rinde y se marcha, Giggles, Petunia y Bonnibel quedan confundidas, sin saber de lo que Shyney y Simon hablan, Shyney pierde la cordura y agita bruscamente a Bonnibel diciendole que recuerda, lo que la enfada y le da un puñetazo, dejándole un ojo morado al pobre, Simon va hacia el, pero Bonnibel cree que la va a atacar y le rocía gas pimienta en sus ojos, haciendo que Simon gritara de dolor. Hirviendo hasta las Nubes, Shyney le quita el cuchillo a Blasen dispuesto a asesinar a Bonnibel, Mellow aparece de la nada, interponiendose en su camino, le dice a Shyney que le entregue el cuchillo, lo cual hace y Mellow lo lanza lejos, pero aún así, cae en la cabeza de Bonnibel, matandola, todos (incluyendo a Blasen y Sunshine eso es nuevo) gritan horrorizados, Mellow sólo les pide a Shyney y Simon que lo sigan antes de que la cosa se ponga rara. Mellow, Shyney y Simon llegan a la cima de una colina, donde Mellow les explica que si recuerda a Aaron, un murciélago azul que siempre quiso aprender a volar y era algo aburrido. Mellow menciona un lugar llamado, la dimensión desconocida, un lugar donde las cosas o bien, gente aburrida es forzada a residir. Shyney y Simon preguntan como pueden llegar, Mellow dice que es muy peligroso, pero aún así los ayudará, para poder abrir el portal, Mellow arroja algo que ya no quiera, en este caso una foto de Bonnie, pronto un portal a otra dimensión se abre, Shyney y Simon se adentran, Mellow no puede ir, debido a que un inmortal no puede atravesar el portal. Shyney y Simon van atravesando en portal al estilo de un tobogán mientras gritan de miedo, hasta que finalmente caen en una bola de agua flotante, salvandose de la caída. Shyney sugiere dividirse para que sea más fácil encontrar a Aaron, Shyney va nadando por varias burbujas de agua flotantes, mientras Simon va saltando por cualquier objeto que pasa. Shyney encuentra uno de los primeros aviones del mundo, así que decide montarlo, Simon continúa su camino hasta caer sobre una casa, la de Flippy, Simon mira hacia arriba y ve a Aaron encerrado en una burbuja, cuando le avisa a Shyney que ya encontró a Aaron, Shyney destruye la burbuja con un misil y rescata a Aaron, Aaron está agradecido, diciendo que no tenía nada que comer, más que unos pretzels y tostadas, Simon odia interrumpir el momento, pero resulta que el portal se va a cerrar. Los tres se apresuran a llegar, pero un monstruo detiene su camino con la intención de impedir que Aaron salga de la otra dimensión, Aaron se asusta debido a que el monstruo es el guardián de la otra dimensión, sin embargo los tres logran burlar al tipo, Shyney y Aaron llegan a la cima de una colina nevada, pero han perdido de vista a Simon, Shyney le dice a Aaron que hay que descender, al no haber trineo, toman a Cro-Marmot, quien también estaba en la dimensión, los tres bajan por la colina, el monstruo los persigue, causando varias avalanchas, Simon llega con una nave y rescata a los tres, finalmente logran atravesar el portal, el cual se cierra, el monstruo grita "NOOOOOOO", mientras tanto el portal se abre de nuevo para regresar a Shyney, Simon, Aaron y Cro-Marmot, el cual sale volando. Aaron les da las gracias a Shyney y Simon por haberlo rescatado, sin embargo, la nave espacial, cae sobre los tres, matandolos, antes de que termine el episodio, el portal escupe la fotografía de Bonnie, ya que ni el otro universo la quiere. Moraleja "If it really is your friend, do not forget" (Si realmente es tu amigo, no lo olvidas) Muertes *La cabeza de Bonnibel es atravesada por un cuchillo que Mellow lanzó erróneamente. *Aaron, Shyney y Simon son aplastados por el auto que iban conduciendo antes. Carta de Título *La carta muestra un vórtice donde Shyney y Simon están girando sin control. *Es posible ver a Flippy en el fondo. *En el vórtice hay algunos objetos reconocibles como el Ídolo Maldito y el Talismán del episodio A Lucky Happiness. *Todo está en blanco y negro, excepto las letras. *Se puede ver a Aaron en varias letras del título. Curiosidades *Esta es la primera aparición de Aaron después de su larguísima ausencia en la serie, cuando tuvo su última aparición en un episodio de la segunda temporada (sin contar los episodios de TV), ausentandose toda la tercera temporada, el motivo de esto, es que el creador tenía la intención de sacar a Aaron de la serie, ya que una encuesta no real reveló que era el personaje fanon menos popular, con apenas 14% de popularidad, sin embargo, el creador lo descartó cuando varios preguntaron sobre el y finalmente decidieron reincorporarlo en este episodio y a modo de broma, los personajes (salvo Shyney y Simon) también actuaron como si el personaje no existiera. *Flippy es brevemente visto dentro del vórtice, lo que indica que no murió permanentemente como todos pensaron en Enemies Until The End, sólo fue absorbido por el vórtice, por lo visto, el ser del universo, también consideró a Flippy como un "error", siendo así, sería contradictorio los acontecimientos de Look to the Future, pero no ya que según el creador, Sniffles también supo de la conspiración y encontró a Flippy, muerto de alguna forma y lo revivió como robot, haciendo lógicos los eventos del episodio ya mencionado. *Se desconoce como Shyney y Simon si podían recordar a Aaron y los demás no. *Este episodio está basado en un episodio de la serie "El increíble mundo de Gumball". Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:HandyFan17 Categoría:Mr Pokerface534XD